Story of us
by Shizukano Ai
Summary: "Kau sudah makan siang,...?"/ "Saki, aku ingin dapat melakukan kebaikan walau hanya sedikit. Menyumbangkan organku adalah keinginanku agar dapat membantu orang lain."/"Aku berjanji padamu, ... Gadismu… aku akan menjaganya untukmu."/ ficlet biasa yang nggak bagus-bagus amat. Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

**don't like don't read, okay? xD**

Story of Us

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak dengan langkah cepat, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu. Ia berkali-kali menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas. Iris _emerald_-nya terus mencari kamar rumah sakit tujuannya. Ya, gadis itu kini melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di California, menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Menemukannya. Sakura segera membuka pintu itu, berjalan masuk dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia sengaja tidak menunggu pintu tertutup sempurna hanya karena tidak ingin membuang waktunya. Ia ingin bertemu _dia_, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tidak ingin repot-repot berbasa-basi, Sakura duduk di samping pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan iris hazel yang menatapnya lembut, dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot mengatakan 'hai' padaku." Akasuna Sasori, tangan kanannya yang masih setia di temani jarum infus itu mengusap lembut pipi Sakura. Sasori memang tidak terlihat sakit di luar, tak ada cacat fisik sama sekali, tapi siapa sangka pemuda itu memiliki riwayat penyakit yang Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Sakura mendengus malas, "aku tidak suka membuang waktu, Saso-_kun_. Dan kau tahu itu." Tatapan gadis itu melembut, ia menggenggam tangan Sasori yang berada di pipinya, mengusap punggung tangannya lembut. Sakura tersenyum. "Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Seperti biasa. Aku lupa meminum obatku." Tak ada lagi senyum di wajah Sakura, dan Sasori sangat tahu jika gadisnya kini sedang kesal padanya. Sasori sangat yakin jika gadisnya kini akan segera mengomelinya, dan…

… BINGO

Sasori tersenyum maklum saat Sakura benar-benar berbicara tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

.

.

"Oh _Miss_, kebetulan anda di sini. Bisa kita berbicara?" Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia menatap Sasori sejenak, pemuda itu tengah menyantap makan malamnya, kemudian mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura, gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan, dokter?" Pintu ditutup. Seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi gadis itu memulai saat pintu ruangan Sasori tertutup sempurna. Dokter pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Anda tahu bagaimana perkembangan penyakit tuan Akasuna, bukan? Sekedar pemberitahuan, _Miss_. Jika tuan Akasuna masih saja melupakan kewajibannya meminum obat, kemungkinan masa hidupnya akan berkurang." Sakura sedikit terkejut akan perkataan dokter paruh baya di hadapannya. Dokter itu pun menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah cantik Sakura, tapi kewajibannya, ia harus melanjutkan. "Kanker yang ia derita sudah memasuki stadium akhir, kemoterapi sudah tidak terlalu banyak mempengaruhinya, dengan obat-obatan ini pun, tuan Akasuna masih saja selalu lupa meminumnya."

Sakura masih tidak berbicara. Wajahnya sendu, iris _emerald_-nya hanya memancarkan kesedihan. Dokter kembali berkata, "sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki, anda lah harapannya, _Miss_. Anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa mereka, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena itulah, saya memberitahu anda, _Miss_. Anda satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki. Ingatkanlah tuan Akasuna untuk tidak melupakan kewajibannya lagi. Obat itu satu-satunya yang dapat menekan penyakitnya, untuk menambah masa hidupnya." Sakura kembali mengangguk. Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan seluruh yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Sang dokter menghela nafas berat, kembali menatap Sakura yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung dengan pandangan kosong di depan kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati Sasori.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Sasori masih dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Sakura memaksa dokter untuk tetap membiarkan Sasori menetap di sana, walau gadis itu harus membayar mahal untuk biaya rumah sakit. Saat ini Sasori juga sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP rumah sakit karena Sakura ingin orang yang ia cintai mendapatkan perawatan semaksimal mungkin.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Saso-_kun_?" Sakura baru saja tiba. Ia masih memakai jas kedokteran khusus dari kampusnya di salah satu Universitas di sana, California. Sasori mengangguk singkat, tersenyum manis ke arah gadisnya yang tengah meletakkan tasnya di kursi di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Sakura mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Cukup melelahkan," kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Pemuda itu menarik Sakura mendekat, membawanya untuk menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sasori. Sakura sendiri mengikuti, menyamankan dirinya di pelukan pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu. Iris berbeda warna itu menatap ke arah yang sama, luar jendela, langit biru yang tengah terlukis indah di langit cerah siang itu.

"Saki, aku sudah memutuskan." Sasori berbicara pelan di telinga gadisnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak, tapi tentu saja Sasori tidak menyadarinya. Pemuda itu kembali berbicara, "jika aku mati, aku ingin menyumbangkan organ tubuhku pada orang yang membutuhkan." Dengan cepat Sakura membalik posisinya. Ia menatap Sasori yang juga tengah menatap dalam pada manik _emerald_ gadisnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "tidak!" Ucapnya dengan nada tak rela.

"Saki, aku ingin dapat melakukan kebaikan walau hanya sedikit. Menyumbangkan organku adalah keinginanku agar dapat membantu orang lain." Sasori dapat melihat genangan air yang siap jatuh di pelupuk mata gadisnya. Saat genangan itu jatuh ke pipi Sakura, pemuda itu mengusapnya lembut dengan jemarinya. Sakura terisak, masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasori menghela nafas, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Siapa yang akan menyangka semua akan berakhir indah? Sakura dan Sasori hidup bahagia selamanya, memiliki anak cucu? Nyatanya, semua pemikiran itu salah. Cerita indah tidak selamanya indah, akan ada saat di mana kau terpuruk dalam jurang kesedihan dan kehancuran. Seperti keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Ia berteriak, menangis, memukul siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya dan menenangkannya. Tak peduli saat ini ia sedang di rumah sakit yang seharusnya orang-orang berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengganggu pasien manapun. Ia, Sakura Haruno, menjerit menahan sesak. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak ingin Sasori dibawa pergi.

Akasuna Sasori, satu-satunya pemuda yang selalu berjanji akan ada di sampingnya, menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya, kini telah menutup matanya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat damai, senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia beristirahat, beristirahat dari segala rasa sakitnya, ia tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia hanya akan bangun di sisi Tuhan, tidak lagi di sisi gadisnya. Akasuna Sasori, telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

_**Owari**_

**A/N : Sorry kalau ceritanya jelek~ XD Sebenarnya ini cerita juga gk sampe sini aja~ mau buat twoshoot males, jadi disingkat aja jadi ficlet~ XD besok buat ****sekuel-****nya aja deh~ Bagi **_**reader **_**yang udah baca, pliss kasih comment di kotak review yak~ XD**

**Sankyuu minna~~**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

Pemakaman siang itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Tidak hanya keluarga dan sahabat, orang-orang yang mengenalnya juga berada di sana untuk memperingati hari kepergiannya. Mereka menangis, tak terkecuali gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih saja terisak di pelukan kakak laki-lakinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang datang kini meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Lelah menangis, gadis itu berdiri, meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah di atas makam yang masih basah tersebut. Ia masih menangis dalam langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda menatapnya dalam.

Kulitnya putih, irisnya tak terlihat karena kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju makam yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang gadis. Ia membaca tulisan yang terukir pada nisan di hadapannya,

_Di sini terbaring_

_Anak – Adik – Sahabat kami_

_Akasuna Sasori_

_8 November 19xx – 2 Juni 20xx_

_Semoga damai menyertai tidur abadinya_

Pemuda itu menutup kelopak matanya, kembali merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat seperti saat ia menatap gadis yang baru saja pergi. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya, membuka mata.

"Hai, Sasori. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menerima jantungmu. Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku." Ia tersenyum singkat. Menaruh buket bunga yang ia beli sebelum datang ke tempat ini di atas makam tersebut. Ia berdoa sejenak dalam diam. Ia kembali berkata, "aku melihat gadis itu… dan aku merasakannya, disini…" kembali, pemuda raven itu menyentuh dadanya –tepat pada jantungnya. "Walau saat ini jantungmu berada pada tubuhku, tapi milikmu tetaplah milikmu." Hening, pemuda itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan manik gelap miliknya yang masih setia menatap tulisan pada nisan di depannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Sasori. Gadismu… aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Menatap kembali nisan di hadapannya -ia berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi ia berhenti sejenak, kamudian tersenyum tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya…

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke."_ Suara itu terdengar, dan ia –Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk –tersenyum dalam langkahnya meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

_**Owari~~~~**_


End file.
